


Flowers and Foxes

by AdorableActress



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, ITS A SOULMATE AU, Platonic Soulmates, This is self indulgent and Bad, This is sompletely platonic my dudes, but like, if you read this be warned about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableActress/pseuds/AdorableActress
Summary: This is a Drabble/self indulgent whatever of Andrew and Renee being Platonic Soulmates. It’s not been Beta read so please ignore every grammatical error ever made, but enjoy whatever this is.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker, mentioned Andrew Minyard/Neil Josten
Kudos: 21





	Flowers and Foxes

Andrew Doe didn’t believe in Soulmates. Or at least he never believed that he had any soulmates. When the kids around him started mentioning Platonic Soul Symbols, or the writing appearing from their “Romantic Soulmate” he simply scoffed.  
People had asked him about his of course. He never answered. He had never received any scribbled notes on his skin, or a permanent mark that made him feel wanted.  
That was until one night when he was  
twelve. Cass had sent him up to bed with a soft goodnight and a kiss on the forehead. It was one night that Drake had went out with friends, so Andrew could actually try and sleep.  
But as he was brushing his teeth he  
spotted it in the mirror. Small flourishing lines forming just beneath the neckline of his shirt. He pulled it down to see the arrangement of pastel flowers that seemed to appear before his eyes.  
It was a Soulmark… he knew it… deep down he did. But all he could muster was a scowl. Of course life would do this to him now.  
~  
Natalie Shields didn’t have any Soulmates. She didn’t want them anyway. She had too much on her plate and Soulmates would only drag her down. She had seen what could happen when you became too emotionally vulnerable with someone. She didn’t want that.  
Renee Walker on the other hand had a soulmate. A platonic one. She was about to turn fourteen when it happened. She had just been adopted, had her name changed, and she felt as if life was finally turning around for her.  
It was her mother who pointed it out. It was barely visible, hidden on the back of her neck beneath her newly cut hair. Black, and white, and many shades of grey congealed together to form the shape of a Fox. It seemed to be almost made of smoke as the colours faded into her skin.  
Renee couldn’t help the smile that came to her face. Her life truly was changing, she was a new person, and this new person had a soulmate out there who was probably excited to meet her.  
~  
Story books and people on the internet would have you believe that’s meeting any of your soulmates, be they platonic or romantic, was one of the biggest moments of your life. As if every bad thing from your past melted away when you knew that this person was made to compliment you in ways you could never imagine.  
But when Andrew Minyard walked in to meet the Palmetto State Foxes, he was too hopped up to care about the strange sensation that meeting the eyes of “Renee Walker” gave him. To register the momentary thought where when he saw her he thought of flowing pastel flowers appearing on his skin. How those flowers had reminded him that no matter how many people in the world believed he was broken, someone would understand. Still as the months went on they were drawn together, Renee was an enigma, and Andrew had yet been unable to break her the way he had everyone else. She would simply smile at him and nod when he made jokes that had the other upperclassmen growling with rage.  
She was his fellow goalie. She seemed to  
weasel her way into his brain, the same was Bee had. He didn’t trust her, until he did. Until they talked, and fought, and she trusted him with the piece of her no one else knew about. Until she had told him about who she was, and who she used to be, about the day she had been adopted and how her life had changed completely. How she hadn’t had a soulmate as Natalie, but that Renee did.  
It clicked for him then. She had known, of  
Course she had this was her after all, that they were bonded together. That they were son entangled with one another that fate had marked them. That she was his platonic soulmate and he was hers. For that he swiftly tried to punch her in the face. Renee just dodged and laughed.  
~  
When Neil Josten appeared within the Foxes lives Renee knew that he and Andrew were going to end up together. Call it a bond connection, but she saw the way Andrew watched him from across rooms and how he was as intrigued but Neil as he had been by her when they first met. Yet the spark was different. Still, she simply stood back and watched. It wasn’t her place to try and force them together.  
Of course she laid out what Andrew  
asked of her, informed Neil that he had their relationship all wrong. Spoke with her best friend about how supposedly “infuriating” the new junkie was. Let him rant about how “Day had been enough trouble but now he had another one to deal with”. She simply smiled and laughed when Andrew text her “Fuck” at three am when he realised he was somehow having feelings for the new kid.  
~  
The year had been hell. So many things changed, life did a handstand and decided that walking in its head was nicer than walking on its feet. But life seemed to have had the right idea.  
As the dust settled, Andrew knew he had  
Another person to break a deal with. He called her out for a spar (they hadn’t sparred in a while with everything that had happened). It felt good to have the adrenaline pumping through his veins before he spoke.  
“You’re leaving this year.”  
Renee raised an eyebrow at him as she  
Bandaged a small cut on her hand that he had given her.  
“That I am, I’m going to move back with  
my mother for a while before joining Allison in the apartment she’s buying.” Her tone was casual, as if they were simply discussing the weather. Andrew knew she had an idea of what he was going to say next, some how no matter what he did she was one step ahead of him.  
“You don’t need to protect them  
anymore, since they won’t be around. Well, actually I make no promises for Boyd’s safety.” He deadpanned, turning to stare at his car. Renee laughed. Her laugh reminded him of spring. Everything feeling new. He didn’t smile, he didn’t have to, she knew he liked her laugh. He had told her before and she had tried to punch him for it. Silence fell between them for a moment before Renee spoke again.  
“I haven’t had to protect them for a while  
Andrew, I simply kept them out of your way. We haven’t had a ‘deal’ for some time now, you don’t have to worry,” she paused for a moment as he turned back to look at her. His eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly. She sighed before speaking again.  
“We have had our unspoken rule of not  
talking about this, I know. But I need to say this, I’m not going anywhere that you will not be able to reach me Drew. We are bound, not just by fate, but by our own choices. We both could have ignored one another, never letting ourselves become close. Yet here we are.” A breath. A moment. A frozen second of time.  
“Have I ever told you how I hate when  
you’re right Walker?”  
“Once or twice.”  
“Good.”  
Words didn’t pass between them again  
that night. They didn’t need to, they never had. But if the last thing Renee heard from him that night was a ‘yes or no’ before he had to leave to do whatever Kevin and Neil forced him into at night practise. If she had gently nodded and they hugged, her hand resting over the pastel flowers that painted his collarbone, and his hand clenched the back of her neck stained in greys. Well… that was between them and no one else.


End file.
